


Magic Shop

by Fantabangtan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantabangtan/pseuds/Fantabangtan
Summary: Where I end up in a strange shop run by a strange man who tells me I can change my reality if I really want to... but it may come at a price too heavy to pay.





	1. I Know That Hesitation

     Today had started out like all the other days of my life. Math, ELA, Gym, Spanish next to this year's crush, Lunch with my friends, and then the boring end of the day classes (except art of course, one of the few highlights of this daily litany). I couldn't get my brain to focus on even my book about dragons and magic. Eventually my day was over and I began the long walk home in the slowly fading light. After a few blocks I pulled my jacket tighter around me, shivering slightly. _Damn this weather_ , I thought, my breath basically freezing on my lips as my fingertips were slowly numbing. Why was I even going home? Nothing would improve, especially not this abysmal mood I seemed to be stuck neck-deep in. For a few minutes I considered turning away from the route to my house, but I decided against it. 

     For about ten minutes I continued walking in a straight line, but I started to feel the air around me shifting and the small hairs on the back of my neck started to tingle.  _What the fuck..._ I slowed my pace and looked to my side, barely able to make out a figure in white and black walking towards me. Instead of freaking out like a normal person, I smirked to myself. At least my stalker was smart enough to not  _dress_  like a stalker. For a while I stayed going home the way I usually did, taking a few random turns that only elongated my walk, although they also seemed to confuse the strange being behind me. But they weren't having it today, apparently. I sighed and added a few extra twists to my route, staring down at my feet. 

    My gaze was suddenly forced upwards as a car sped past me, causing the last clean pair of clothes I had and my old boots to become splattered with sludge and wet. I sighed and looked over my shoulder, internally applauding myself as the strange zebra-like person had disappeared. Crossing to the safer side of the street I bent down and rubbed the gross substance off of my clothing. I sighed again and started to walk home when I realized I had no idea where I was. The other street had an unfamiliar name and I couldn't seem to find any familiar landmarks- except one... and it wasn't much help.    

     The thing in black and white stood across the street from me. I wasn't able to make out what it was doing, but somehow I could sense some sort of... victory emanating off of him. Slowly I turned and started the other way, biting the inside of my cheek and forcing my strong reserve to stay on my face- although it was nearing the time I normally broke down on my bed. Suddenly something brushed past my neck and I jumped, freezing like a deer in the headlights before I bolted as fast as I could towards the nearest alleyway. At this point I should have realized where I was, but I couldn't seem to recognize anything anymore. Of course, then my knees decided to give out, forcing me to the ground as a hand gripped my hair, pulling me up to stare into shining dark eyes. They seemed so full of glee, but at the same time I wanted to throw up. The person's face- at least I could tell it was human now- was obscured by winter clothing. 

     "Staying warm, I hope." I chuckled, making their eyes crinkle as they pulled their mask and scarf off their face, the crazed smile sliding off my face into a look of horror

     "Oh, I am. Although I believe I'm about to get a lot warmer..." The boy leaned towards me and smirked, causing my gut to wrench in a feeling I had felt countless times before, although I never admitted it to anyone. My eyes squeezed shut and I turned my head away from him, trying to swallow through the building lump in my throat. 

    "G-good for you, then." My voice shook and I cursed under my breath, making the boy in front of me smirk. 

    "And good for you." A low chuckle resounded from him and I shivered, looking up at him and cocking my head innocently. 

    "How do you mean?" Of course, this was undoubtedly the worst thing I could have said because the pain in my dick decided to grab my hair tighter and yank me to my feet, forcing me to stand and then shoving me against the nearest wall, moving his filthy hands down to my wrists and pinning them over my head. After that time seemed to freeze, his grip around my throat seeming like a slowly tightening noose, his fingers trailing along my body and touching me where only a lovers should. And his lips- they seemed to be the only thing still breathing in this space where time and fear and life did not- no, could not- exist. Their volume lowering and raising as he saw fit, as if he thought what he was saying were words of endearment, but they only whispered things I already knew about myself. Although, this made them more clear than I had ever thought they could be. 

    After what felt like days, weeks, possibly even hours, he dropped me to the ground, fixing himself and walking off, as if I were nothing but a rag to use and throw to the world to deal with. I vaguely remember a shape walking towards me cautiously as my eyes drooped, the lack of oxygen in my lungs from his grip seemingly too much for my body. Warmth flooded my body in some spots and I gave in, becoming limp and welcoming death like an old friend. He was surprisingly warm.

______________________________

 

     Sadly, it was not death that I woke to, but the sound of soft music and the scent of burning wood. Whatever was beneath me felt as warm and soft as my neighbor's Bernese. I took a deep breath and sat up, blinking slowly and opening my eyes. A yawn tried to escape my lips and I pulled the soft golden blanket that was tightly wrapped around me closer to my chin, smiling softly and glancing toward my left.

     Quickly I shot into a seated position, staring at the person sitting in a high-backed chair across from me and curling my knees into my chest. 

     "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" 

     "I could ask you the same." The stranger nodded towards me and grinned, his smile lighting up his face.

     "But you're the one who brought me here not the other way around." The strangers smile grew and I glared back, but for some reason my heart decided to trust him.

     "Ah, but how would you know if it were switched? If you had, in fact, brought me to you." I raised an eyebrow at him and made a confused look, causing him to laugh loudly. It was a very sweet laugh, though in a way, it wasn't exactly normal. 

     "Alright... But we could at least answer each other's questions, don't you think?" I crossed my arms and realized that I was clothed in some type of expensive-feeling cloth, most likely natural silk. 

     "I am intrigued, let's." The odd man in red leaned forward inquiringly and for some reason I did too, as though whatever we were about to say was some big secret. It took me a few moments to sort out which questions were most important, but the man waited patiently. 

     "First of all, where am I?" My eyebrows creased as I gestured around the room and he laughed his slightly unnatural laugh again. 

     "Almost exactly where you last remember being, although it is much more comfortable, warm, and hidden." I gawk at him in shock and blurt out, "So you mean we're still in that alleyway? But I didn't see anything there when I looked! It was just a long, dark, place to hide..." My voice trailed off and he looked at me sweetly. 

     "Yes, my dear, we are still in that alleyway. The reason you could not see it is that you were not  _trying_ to see it." I looked at the man as if he were crazy, but he continued in his honey-sweet tones. "This place is hidden from the eyes of normal humans, because they are all trying to get to one place or another as fast as possible. But, for the few who decide to take a breather every once in a while and look for a place of calm where they can ease into peace and tranquility as well as bask in the arts, this place is found easily." 

     I was going to ask the next question on my list, but something else sparked my interest. "What arts?" 

     The man laughed again and I had to bite my cheek to not grin slightly as he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "The arts of nature and balance, love." 

     It was my turn to laugh as he looked at me as if I were a small child. "So you mean like hippies?" He chuckled sweetly and picked up a teacup, his eyes twinkling as he looked at it. 

     "No. I mean magic." 

     His answer was so blunt I choked on my spit, making him glance worriedly at me. "You're joking, right?" 

     The man sighed and shook his head. "Humans. No. I am not joking. Magic is real and I am proof. If you want more then I shall call the tea." I laughed and raised an eyebrow again. "First of all, it's not like I  _don't_ believe in magic, and second, you meant call  _for_ tea, right." The odd man smiled gently at me and shook his head. 

     "My dear, when I say something, I mean it." His voice suddenly rose and he snapped his fingers, shouting, "Tea~" 

     After a few seconds a steaming kettle flew towards us, stopping above the man and shaking slightly, as if announcing it's presence and trying to wait for acknowledgement. The man lifted his teacup delicately upwards and waited as the kettle filled it before it turned towards me and shook slightly again. I slowly reached for the cup on the little table in front of me and held it towards the kettle as the man smiled happily, sighing and leaning back into his seat more. 

     "What kind is it?" I asked hesitantly and he chuckled again, answering with the large grin on his face still "Any kind my dear, any kind." 

     I hummed and decided that if it were to be any kind, spiced chai would work. I leaned toward the table again but realized it was no longer there. "But... milk and honey?" The odd man laughed again and closed his eyes. "If you want it in your tea it is already there, child." I shrugged and sipped the tea, widening my eyes as the nostalgic flavor washed through my body, warming my dulled, cold senses. It really helps to not argue with mages, doesn't it. After a bit of sipping the tea the man turned his gaze to me again. 

     "Do you know why you summoned me?" The man tilted his head slightly and I guffawed into my cup. "Summoned? I was thinking of death and hell and..."  _purple_ _._

     My eyes shot towards the man and he grinned. "Ah, so you  _were_ thinking of me then. I see. Good thing I came before the others then, yes?" My jaw fell open and I looked over at the man, still unable to find a voice. "Sadly, I am not  _yours_ , but I do know him. As he was busy he has requested a special proposition for you, if you are willing to accept." I nod slowly as a signal for him to continue and he hums. "I cannot give you the full details as of yet, but I can help you to... change your life around. We know that what is occurring with your timeline as of late is not supposed to be happening, and we have decided to allow you to move to a... safer place, I guess you could say." 

     I hummed in response and finished my tea in silence. The explanation was vague, but I'm not worth much apparently, am I? If I died wherever I was the only people who would care are the ones making money off of me. I shrugged and tilted my head. "It's worth a shot." 

     The man smiled at me and leaned forward, holding out his hand to me. "Well then, let us shake on this momentous occasion to seal the deal." 

     I was about to grasp it in mine, but I stopped. "My family? They're still waiting for me." 

     "Yes, and should you decide never to return, you will fade from their thoughts and memories, a painless procedure... But, if you do decide to return time will return to a few hours before now, when you left your school for the day." I made an affirming noise and shrugged again, only to stop. The odd man who I decided to call Red smiled again. "I know that hesitation, love, and you can take your time, but it is not always a deal that will be available-" Furrowing my brow I reached forward, grabbing his hand and shaking it. 

     There was a flash of white light, a swirling feeling (as if I were lifted into the air and dropped again while I spun) and my feet touched something. But this previous action seemed to have wiped my body of all functionality and I promptly fainted. 


	2. Even If You Speak From The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up in a strange place with a strange boy near me. Although he's a little odd, he is very sweet and actually answers my questions... as well as he can.

When I my eyes finally listened to me and decided to wake me from the darkness that I had been in for what felt like only a few seconds- completely different from earlier today(?)- I could only see bright white for a few seconds. Blinking rapidly I tried to sit up, wincing and biting my lip harshly, suddenly I was grasped by my shoulders and set on the pillows again. 

“W-what’s going on?” I mumbled blearily, my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings as I sat up, the pillows moving beneath me and helping me to do so. I figured I was in a hospital wing, due to the high white ceilings and rows of white, comfortable looking beds lining the walls with curtains pulled across them for privacy- although my space wasn’t really hidden by curtains. I must be at some private high school of some kind, I thought, although it’s definitely for students with lots of money… This is the most lavish nurses office I have seen in my entire life! Like the honeymoon suite for sick high school kids. “Am I even supposed to be here? I can’t remember for the life of me.” 

A deep chuckle from the head of my bed made me suddenly remember why I had fully woken in the first place. “I'm not sure how hard you hit your head, but you are supposed to be here.” Had I spoken aloud? I blinked and frowned at the man instead of me, gulping nervously as he smiled at me. He seemed friendly enough, but you can never really tell, can you? 

“I’m sorry… Do I know you?” I tilted my head slightly as his expression became more and more worried. 

“You’re joking, right?” His deep voice resonated off my skull and hummed through my bones in a tone as sweet and thick as honey, and very, very painfully familiar. Although the worry in it was loud and clear. 

“N-no… I’ve honestly never even seen you before.” The tall boy’s breath started to become heavier and I thought he might start crying for a few seconds. But, he took a shaky breath and smiled brokenly at me. 

“Oh… Well I guess that’s okay,” He stood straighter and held out his hand. “Since we have never met before now, let’s greet formally. My name’s Kim Namjoon.” 

I made a face and stared at his hand before pulling my knees closer to my chest and forcing a sweet smile onto my face. “It’s nice to meet you Kim. Could you be a dear and tell me where I am?” Something in my brain screamed, but I couldn’t pinpoint what it was saying- although a wave of deja vu swept over me as I spoke. 

The friendly boy put his hand down awkwardly and chuckled. Although I would never admit it out loud, I kinda loved the noise. It made tiny gooseflesh rise across my arms and filled my mind with this euphoric feeling. “This,” He waved his hands around the room, “Is the hospital wing-” 

“Yeah, yeah. But where are we.”

“As I was saying.” He held a hand up as if to signal me to not say anything. It worked evidently, and I raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “It’s the hospital wing of one of the most prestigious high schools in Northern Japan. And trust me, it’s really hard to get into. The entrance exams are like, as thicc as me.” The way he said ‘thicc’ made me snort slightly. As if there were two seperate c’s in it. 

With a satisfied smile on his face- where it stemmed from I wasn’t sure, but he seemed to have a never-ending supply of satisfaction and joy- he continued once more. “It is called… Hokusai Institute of The Arts.” I made a weird face at him again and his dimples practically drove into his skull. 

“I thought you said this was a high school, not a college.” 

“Did I say it was a college? I’m pretty sure I said institute, dear. Although a lot of people don’t know this, institutes can also be high schools junior highs, and grade schools. It’s just that this one goes all the way to college, so it couldn’t just be Hokusai High School, or Hokusai College of The Arts. Plus, I like the way its title is now a lot better.” 

“Did it used to have a different one?” I cock my head again and lean into my knees more. 

“Yeah. I think it used to just be a college… or maybe a junior high… I’m not sure.” 

I hummed and suddenly remembered something he said earlier. “Hey, when you said that the fall must have something or other, what did you mean?” 

Namjoon’s smile faded and he looked at me with sad eyes before he was suddenly smiling again and rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, we were goofing around outside and you decided it was a good idea to climb the biggest tree on campus. Everyone warned you not to, even the headmaster. Because, y’know… you’re kinda clumsy. But you told everyone it was fine. By then a lot of people were gathered around the tree and pleading for you to come down or egging you on by making chicken noises. So, maybe literally egging you on?” He chuckled at his pun and I rolled my eyes. 

“Anyway, as you reached the top, you started breathing really heavy. Maybe some kind of panic or anxiety attack? And then you just let go… Why would you let go of the fucking tree.” He slightly whispered the last part, maybe hoping I wouldn’t hear it. Or wishing I knew the answer somehow. 

I shrugged and rolled my neck, stretching my joints and then standing up before looking at him with furrowed brows. “We were in the front? Who’s we?” 

He chuckled nervously as if he had made some sort of mistake. “Ah, just you. I meant you were in the front.” 

“Do I have any classes I need to be at?” I suddenly remembered that schools were places where learning took place as I bent down and started to change out of the uncomfortable hospital gown I had ended up in. 

I looked over at Namjoon expectantly, but noticed his back was turned and the tips of his ears were red. When I coughed he stiffened and I had to choke back a laugh. He had to have been the most adorable, considerate man I had ever met. Actually turning around when a woman was getting dressed? What kind of perfe- I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, pulling on my shirt and puffing out, “Could you tell me, or…?”

He startled and nodded, not turning around. “It would be in the art studio. I can show you around if you want?” I grunted a stiff no as I pulled on my shoes. “It’s an art school. How hard could it be?” 

He mumbled something that sounded like “You’d be surprised,” and I chuckled. 

As soon as I was satisfied with how I looked I tapped Namjoon on the shoulder and grasped his hand in mine. “Thank you for this wonderful first day, sir. I should be delighted should we happen to cross paths again.”

I bowed about ninety-eight degrees and turned stiffly, walking out of the room and down the hall with one of the first genuine smiles I had created in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, too! I'm not so sure how this book will turn out, it's just what my brain rambles about before I go to bed. I hope this chapter was as interesting or more interesting than the last one, because I wasn't really sure what to write about for a bit... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and again, thank you for reading~!


	3. It Will Eventually Come Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the art studio was a lot harder to find than I thought...

As it turned out, the art studio was not that easy to find. I remembered my mother telling me once that her university was so large people got tardy passes for the first three months without having to say anything, and that they also had to drive to get from campus to campus in time. 

To make matters worse, there was a growing dull ache in my joints. I couldn’t remember climbing a tree, but I could definitely remember falling now. In all of the worst details. 

     After a bit I resigned to sit in the empty hallway until a bell rang and I could find the right room once I asked around. Propping myself up on the wall I started to try seeing if I really could draw. In a stack of books I had gotten for the year, thanks to Namjoon resting them on the desk by my bed, I was able to pull a sketch pad out of it and get to work. 

     Flipping through the pages my eyes widened. These weren’t really what I expected to be able to do, or even something a prestigious art school should accept. I knew at the back of my mind that if I ever graduated it was definitely what I wanted to do with my life. 

     Grinning, I flipped through to a blank page, starting to sketch another of the highly detailed small drawings. I was so immersed in it I didn't notice the person glancing over my shoulder until they started talking, making me jump and strike a line through my masterpiece. 

     “Uhm, what the fuck is wrong with you? Couldn’t you see I was working?” I glared at the boy as he just laughed. Sadly, it wasn’t Namjoon. But again, he was vaguely familiar, in an I’ve-never-seen-you-before-in-my-life-but-I-still-know-you kind of way. 

     “Jeez sorry. I’m just not used to seeing you out here. Typically I’m the one skipping class, but you are always in class with Joon and Youngie.” He smiled and I swore under my breath. It literally made the room light up and I felt like the hallway suddenly got brighter. 

_      It seems as if a lot of people here know more about me than I do… Did we used to be friends of some kind?  _ I looked away from him and went back to my artwork. “Which would be what class?” 

     The new boy looked at me weirdly. “Did you seriously forget? It’s not even that far from here.” 

     I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Why do you keep talking to me like we’re friends? I’ve never had friends except for my neighbor, and I don’t even really know what I’m doing here. I can't even remember my age for Christ’s sake.” 

     The boys eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. “Wait. When they said you were climbing that tree… and then you fell…” His dumbfounded expression stayed plastered to his face. 

     I sighed again and closed my book. “Yes. What do they call it again? Amnesia? I can’t remember anything for the life of me.” 

     The boy chuckled, “You mean  _ about _ the life of you, right?”

     I looked at him in a way that could’ve shot daggers through his happy face. If him and Namjoon knew each other they would definitely become friends. “Who are you, again?” 

     He laughed a deep, childish laugh and I swear to God I heard it before. “Even if you didn't have amnesia you’d have asked me again. Why do you always seem to forget me after lunch? It’s a little saddening.” 

     I waved my hands in a ‘go on’ type of motion and he grinned again. “I’m Kim Taehyung. We sit together in fashion and design class. It’s a lot of fun and I helped you to discover your design style. Although I will forever be a Gucci stan, I will love your works when they come out and buy every one of them. That is, when you remember everything again. If it’s temporary  _ it will eventually come back to you… _ ”   

     Something about him and the way he said it seemed very off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “Tae…” My head pounded angrily as if it were yelling at me, trying to show me something. It was really starting to hurt and I felt like I might throw up. 

     Concern was etched on his face as I held a hand up to my mouth. “C-could you maybe show me the nearest restroom?” He nodded and placed a hand on my back, leading me to a door with an actual handle and backing up as I cautiously entered it. 

     “What the-” The bathroom I had entered was so beautifully, expensively decorated I didn't notice it was a bathroom until I saw one of the cubicles swing open slightly. “WHY ARE THE FUCKING TOILETS GOLD AND SILVER!?” I yelled, wondering if the bathrooms were soundproof here too. 

      Suddenly I remembered why I was there in the first place when a wave of nausea swept over me, forcing me to stumble to my knees in front of one of the lavish toilets. The action made me feel a tiny wave of deja vu, which was suddenly replaced with an even stronger wave of nausea. 

     “Sorry.” I mumbled to the toilets as I bent down, feeling every new wave of  _ strange _ wash over my body. Suddenly, with the force of one thousand horses trampling me to the ground, I fell onto my back, closing my eyes and feeling a tear slip down my face.  _ What’s wrong with me?  _

     As if it were an answer of some sort I suddenly saw the branches of a large tree. My body felt as if it were crawling in an upwards sort of motion and I let the feeling of confidence wash over me. 

___________________________________

 

     “Seriously! Get down from there! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” 

      I recognized Namjoon’s voice and tried to look at him, but I just ended up laughing at the worry on his face and continued my journey. 

     “Don’t make her stop, Joon. She’s already halfway there. Let her reach the top.” A familiar voice spoke from beneath me, somehow carrying to where I was. 

      Looking down, I noticed that a small crowd was forming. I chuckled and reached out to the next branch, swinging myself to it. A wave of unease suddenly swept through my body. This didn't seem right. 

     “Come down from there right now! You’re actually going to get hurt! Please, please come down!” I slightly recognized Taehyung’s voice and furrowed my brows.  _ Didn't he say something like ‘I he-’  _

     A wave of something swept through me as I heard something in my mind, it was painfully loud and felt very strange.  _ ‘Do you know why you summoned me?’  _ I jolted and felt my body start to shake, the branches becoming weaker and the air becoming thinner as I suddenly saw a flash of white, and a feeling of spinning in circles swept through my mind. Slowly I uncurled my hands, falling through the sky and hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. 

 

__________________________________

 

     I sat up and blanched, holding my forehead and standing. Although I wasn't nauseous anymore I suddenly started to feel every ache in my body from hitting the ground. 

     Standing slowly I walked to one of the mirrors and bit my lip harshly as I lifted my shirt, looking at the wrap around my ribcage. Some spots of red soaked through the bandage, but they seemed to have dried earlier. 

     Putting my shirt down I sighed, carefully walking to the door and smiling at Taehyung. He pushed off the wall into a standing position and looked at me with a bigger smile on his face. 

     “Feeling better?” I nodded and he wrapped his arm around mine, seeming to know that I was in pain and supporting me. 

     “Let’s get to class, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is any good to be honest... I'm kind of losing ideas and it's not coming out right... But 💁 
> 
> As always... Kudos and comments are appreciated~ And thank you for reading~~


	4. Scars

     Taehyung smiled at me as he let go of my arm, bowing at the entrance to the art studio and bidding me adieu before he walked away in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath and then pushed the door open, walking inside and letting out a slow breath. 

     Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug and the scent of chocolate and strawberries enveloped me, making me gag slightly at the strength of it. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so scared when I saw you fall! I’m sorry I made chicken noises. Joon already yelled at me for it and he said it was stupid of me to do…” The loud boy’s voice trailed off as he looked at my expression. “Hey… are you okay?” 

     I didn't realize I had been wincing until he poked my cheek and his big warm eyes started to fill with tears. “I’m sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…” My expression slowly turned into a soft smile as I reached a hand up to pat his head. 

     “Nah. I’m fine big guy. I'm already hurt and I’m pretty sure there’s not much you can do to make it worse.” He slowly pulled his head away from my hand and furrowed his brows. “Big guy?”

     I frowned back at him and he pouted slightly. “Are you  _ really _ alright? You never used to admit that I was bigger or stronger than you… Although I obviously am.” He smirked at me slightly and I shook my head, causing my migraine to resurface. I stumbled backward and the boy rushed forward, hugging me and lifting me slightly so I was more steady on my feet. 

     “Okay… You’re definitely not okay. I don’t care what you say, because I know you always try to deny whenever you’re sick or hurting.” He smiled at me and I closed my eyes. His brilliantly white teeth were hurting my eyes more. 

     “Sorry… I seem to have a lot of friends here, but I don’t know their names…” The boy sighed and shook his head sadly. 

     “Yeah. Joon said this might happen too.” He backed up and held out his hand, his teeth shining brilliantly again. From a distance, I realized, he looked a lot like a bunny. “My name is Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you.” He laughed and I couldn’t help smiling. 

     “Nice to meet you too, Jeon-” Bunny boy held up his hand and shook his head. “No. Skip the honorifics. And don’t even bother with all that Oppa shit- it’s scary and weird.” 

     I laughed and shook his hand lightly. “Well then, nice to meet you too, Jungkook.” We grinned at each other for a few seconds before I cleared my throat. “Where am I supposed to sit?” Jungkook smiled sadly and I felt my heart break slightly. He put a hand at the small of my back and pointed to the corner of the room where a kid with gray hair curled slightly at the top and someone vaguely familiar were sitting. Slowly I walked towards them and my breath caught in my throat as the more familiar boy turned to look at me. He smiled and his dimples nearly drove me mad. 

     “H-hi again, Kim…” 

     “Oh, hello! Wasn’t so easy to find after all, was it?” He chuckled and I felt like I was going to puke- in a good way, of course. Sitting down I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying- she seemed not to have noticed that I had come in (or that I had been talking in the middle of class)- but something wasn’t sitting right with me. 

     Suddenly the handsome gray haired boy turned to look at Namjoon and me, rolling his eyes. “How come you’re only saying hi to  _ him _ .” I could tell Namjoon really wanted to say some smart-ass comment back by the way he crossed his arms and relaxed his stance so that he looked extra sassy, but I held up a hand. 

     “And  _ why _ would I say hi to you in the first place?” I crossed my arms too and he snorted. 

     “Wow, and here I thought we’d been friends for three years. But again, here you are, flirting with the popular kids just like you always have. I thought you hated guys like him.” I snorted back and scoffed. 

     “How would I know who I hate or not when I can’t remember someone I’ve apparently known for three years? And, as far as I can tell…” I turned to look at Namjoon for a few seconds, and after seeing that he was focused on his art I started talking again. “One, he’s hot, and two, he’s smart. Plus he’s kind, considerate and caring. I’ve seen all of these qualities in him in less than twenty minutes, while I’ve only seen contempt and snarkiness from you. What do you have to say about that? And why should I decide I want to be your friend?” Seething, I sat down in my chair, trying to focus again. 

     The annoying guy turned to Joon and made a face. “Seriously?” I watched Namjoon nodding sadly in affirmation at the boy. He whispered “The fall caused amnesia…” Suddenly the dude’s expression changed completely and he set down what he was holding, hugging me tightly.  _ God, why are all these teens so touchy-feely?  _

     “Jesus. I’m really, really sorry. I didn't realize… and I should’ve just thought it was one of your bitchy days and let it go until you stopped giving me the silent treatment.” My eyes widened at the unexpected change of attitude. 

     “Oh… Well, I guess I didn't mean for us to stop being friends if we have been for so long. Although we’ll have to get to know each other again… I'm guessing you can tell me a lot of stories about myself, too? And also… Kim’s popular??” 

     The boy laughed and shrugged. “Surprised me too when I first learned about it. But he’s a genius at composing… and a genius in general.” I nodded and made an understanding look as he suddenly held out his hand. “I just realized I forgot to tell you my name! It’s Jung Wooyoung.” 

     I grinned and shook his hand, but he pulled me into a hug instead, making me squeak slightly. “Damn… Even though I don’t know much about myself I know I have really strong boundaries and I don’t feel like I’d be friends with such touchy people.” Wooyoung laughed and let go of me, so I sat in my chair and started drawing. I saw Namjoon pouting in his chair- although he had been since I gave Wooyoung a handshake, so I couldn’t really tell what it was about- and I patted his back gently. 

_      Maybe losing my memory isn’t so bad afterall… I have so many friends already waiting for me and I don’t even have to try very hard to make them warm up to me… This feels so different… Is it a good different?  _ I let my mind wander as my pencil dragged itself along the page under the careless guide of my fingers, creating extremely detailed designs and patterns. 

_____________________________

     All too soon the class was over. I pulled my arm off of my page to close my sketchbook when I felt a small snag. Looking down at the paper I couldn’t see any tears, and my sleeve didn't have any pieces of anything sticking out of them, but my arm was still tingling from the contact of  _ something _ . 

     Slowly I looked around. Wooyoung had left earlier, saying it was the end of his day and he needed some sleep after his traumatic incident, to which I had laughed. Namjoon had offered to bring me to my dorm, but I told him repeatedly to go get some rest because he looked like a dying horse that was being kicked one too many times. He laughed and shook his head at my phrasing and walked out of the room. So, there wasn’t really anyone there to see. Bending over slightly I pulled my sleeve down, gasping.

     Lining my arms were hundreds of scars. A tree fall could have caused cuts and scrapes, but they wouldn’t have looked like this. These were definitely done on purpose. I frown slightly as I pull my sleeve back up.  _ My life seems so perfect… Why do I have these? Things could definitely be a lot worse than living in a super cool high school with cute, amazing friends. But then… why are these here? Am I missing something?  _

     I stood up, holding my books in my arms, and realized that while I was thinking the light around the classroom had slowly gotten lower and lower. I was nearly bathed in darkness and I didn't even know my way around yet. Carefully I took a few steps with my free hand out in front of me. Suddenly my foot came in contact with a stool and I feel forwards, my books falling out of my hands and onto the floor in front of me.  _ Who would put that there?  _ To make it worse, I could slightly make out a shadow of someone stooping down to pick up the books.  _ Well this is fucking cliche…  _

     I stood to take the books from the boy and he smiled at me. “Hello. Who are you?” As if it were the most normal thought in the world, my brain decided to shout out  _ Finally. Someone who doesn’t know me.  _

     Before I could answer the boy dropped the books on my arms and tilted his head, squinting his eyes slightly. “Wait… I remember you. I’ve seen you around before, but you never seem to tell me your name.” Rolling my eyes I tried to walk past him but he held out his arms in front of me. “It doesn’t matter, though. If I were someone else I probably wouldn’t tell you my name… but you’ve been so kind to me.” He grinned and something crawled up my spine. It was a beautiful smile, but just like everything else in this place it felt… off. 

     “Me?” I raised an eyebrow. “I was kind to a total stranger whose name I still don’t know?” The boy made a strange face and nodded slowly. “You aren’t nice to everyone?” I must have looked confused because his face softened. “Oh wait… I remember seeing that fall. It was quite a fall. I’m a little surprised you aren’t dead.” I looked at him with an unamused expression and he sighed. “Alright, you can go to bed… You must be really tired after today, huh?” 

     I didn't really know what he meant but bed sounded like a really good idea. “Thanks uh…  _ could I finally get your name??”  _ The boy smiled slightly at me and his eyes closed gently. “My name’s Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.” He continued without opening his eyes. “Also, your dorm is room 018.”

     Another shiver traveled up my spine and I thanked him before running from the room. 


	5. I Won't Say Such Obvious Things

     As I walked through the hallways my head started to spin. _ No one mentioned anything about this place being bad enough for me to try to hurt myself… So why did I have so many cuts? And why does everything feel so perfectly odd? I know these people, but at the same time it doesn’t feel right… Where’s my family? Do I even have one?  _

     Suddenly I bumped into something and my books fell. Again. “Well that’s fucking great.” I mumbled as I bent down to pick them up. A familiar chuckle sounded above me and I froze, looking upward at the tall man above me. My head slowly started pounding as blood rushed through it, my heart pounding noisily in my ears and I started slowly backing up into the wall in a crouched position. I knew this man, and yet, I didn't I just knew that I had to get out of there, and fast. 

     Leaving my books on the ground I stood up and ran as fast and far as I could, letting my legs lead me and not caring where I ended up. It really didn't matter as long as I could hide, right? I could vaguely register someone shouting my name as I pumped my legs harder and faster, running away from- what was it I was running from again? A sudden wave of nausea swept through me as my ankle started to give way and I leaned into the wall close to me. Slowly opening my eyes I noticed that I was in front of a door. Trying the handle I realized it was unlocked and I pushed it open, shoving it closed after me and leaning into it with my eyes closed.

     I didn't open my eyes as I caught my breath, just trying to relax and calm my pounding heart. Suddenly a muffled noise sounded in the room and my eyes shot open… along with my mouth. 

     In front of me were two boys, their limbs entangled. The taller of the two boys had his eyes closed and his lips were pressed to the smaller boy’s neck, so I didn't think he’d seen me. On the other hand, the shorter boy had wide eyes, his gaze locked on me and his mouth open in an elongated O shape. I figured he had been the one to make the noise, but it hadn’t seemed to have fased the taller one. Standing frozen against the door I watched as the tall boy pressed kisses down the shorter’s chest. 

     The smaller boy had his hands in the taller’s hair and he yanked on it harshly, only earning a small groan from the other. Making a frustrated noise the boy pulled on it again and looked towards me with pleading eyes- not like he didn't like what was happening, but kind of like he didn't want me to see. 

     Letting a small coughing noise out of my throat I averted my eyes, feeling blood rush to my cheeks as the image of the two boys was still burned into my brain. The taller boy suddenly jerked out of the shorter’s hold and stood up, trying to fix his rumpled appearance as I raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly the shorter boy stood up and moved to the taller one’s side. 

     “Please, please don’t say anything.” The shorter one pleaded and I found my lips moving of their own accord into a smirk. 

     “Why would I say anything other than that was kinda hot? What you two do in here is your own business, I just needed to catch my breath for a second, sorry for interrupting.” I got off the door and went to open it, but I was suddenly shoved backward as the door opened by itself, a disheveled-looking Namjoon peering in. 

     “Hyung! Choi! Have you seen-” He suddenly stopped as his eyes fell on me. “Oh. Nevermind…” His dimples showed again as he smiled, his breath heavy as if he had been running. Slowly he held out my books to me and patted my head. 

     “Sorry for bumping into you~ You didn't have to run off like that though.” My eyebrows furrowed slightly and I tilted my head.  _ It couldn’t have been him in that hallway… The person I had seen was wearing dark winter clothing and had a crazy glint in his eye… _

     Without thinking I reached up and took the books from him. “Thanks Kim…” The taller boy took a sharp breath and I looked over at him. “Are you alright?” 

     He raised his eyebrows at me and put a hand over his mouth, something shining in his eyes as he walked towards me. “The real question is, are  _ you _ okay? Running in the hallways? Dropping your books? Calling Namjoon  _ Kim _ ?” The boy put his hands on my cheeks and looked at me as a tear slid down his cheek. I was slightly confused why he didn't move to wipe it away, and even more so when he suddenly hugged me. 

     “Uh… why are you touching me? Do I know you, too?” He suddenly started wailing and the smaller boy ran toward him, petting his hair softly and hugging him, pushing me away from him slightly. Their relationship was so cute I didn't even care. “Hyung,” The boy whined softly. “Stop crying~ It's okay.” 

     “No it’s not! One of my children is hurt and she can’t even remember me! Her own Eomma!!” The smaller boy smacked his head and furrowed his eyebrows at the taller as I made a confused face. 

     “Aren’t you a man? I mean, not to assume gender, but I’m pretty sure I saw-” I suddenly remembered what the short boy had said and I tried to change my statement. “Man nipples…” Namjoon snorted loudly and doubled over as the shorter boy blushed furiously. 

     “Oh. I forgot to say he already knows…” I looked over at Namjoon with wide eyes and he shrugged. “Hey, everyone has their secrets.” A small shiver traveled down my spine and I shook my head. 

     “Yeah. I know that at the very least.” Forcing a smile I turned to the boy who was blushing furiously. “So. What’s your name?” At this the taller boy burst into tears again and hugged my waist tightly, sliding to his knees at my feet. Rolling his eyes, the short boy rested one hand on the older’s shoulder, holding out the other hand to me. “My name’s Choi Jongho. We used to be friends, but I guess you can’t remember that…” He shook my hand gently.

     The taller boy stood up and gasped, narrowing his eyes at Jongho. “Young man! That’s not very nice…” He turned around and bowed towards me, grasping my other hand and shaking it heartily. Where does all of this energy stem from?? Smiling he rolled his shoulders and stood at his full height. Although he wasn’t quite as tall as Wooyoung, I suddenly felt dwarfed. 

     “My name is Kim Seokjin. You can also call me Eomma if you want… you used to say it whenever you saw me as a joke, but I got used to it.” He laughed and I was suddenly thinking of a scene from Wallace and Gromit. “You also were the one who got everyone to call him Joon instead of Namjoon, so I was a little surprised when you called him Kim.  _ You also used to call him something else, but I won’t bring that up…”  _

     He whispered the last part and I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to hear him more clearly. All of the sudden Jongho clapped. “Well, I think it’s time you two get going. We need to sleep because tomorrow comes bright and early and Jimin needs me up and at ‘em so I can help him with his apples, so… out you go~” He shooed Seokjin and Namjoon out by flapping his arms wildly at the door until they left with amused smiles on their faces.

     Once, Namjoon turned around, and I thought he was going to say something but his mouth just opened and closed with no sound and then he was off down the corridor.

___________________________

     An hour later I was seated at a vanity that Jongho had told me was mine and that I should use it to finish any dormwork from earlier. Thankfully, I hadn’t had any… but sitting there, I felt a sort of peace I hadn't felt since I woke up. Maybe because my face was the only familiar thing that really made sense to me, but it could also have been the smell of strawberries, vanilla, pumpkin and pine. Somehow they didn't all mix together, but I could smell them at different intervals. 

     Whatever the reason, I was sitting there when I noticed one of the drawers was slightly open. Reaching out, I pulled the drawer out slightly and noticed a small yellow and white flower. It was intricately detailed and striped. Picking it up gently I remembered someone saying something about a flower like this…  _ carnation.  _

     As I held it I realized it was actually origami. The center was light pink and had  _ broach _ scrawled on it messily- but somehow it made me think of organized chaos. Pushing on the center, it popped open one of the petals, making me gasp at the sudden movement.  _ Read this way,  _ It read, with an arrow pointing to the left. I opened the petal to the left, reading it slowly and feeling more relaxed as the words seemed to move something inside of me.  _ I won’t say such obvious things as this normally, so please be careful with me and this. You are the most beautiful creature on the face of this sad, desolate world. Like the rain, it isn’t lonely when you’re pouring. Please stay by my side forever…  _

___________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

> Extra: In Some Other Time  _ Namjoon POV _

     I smiled as the adorable child lay on the grass next to me. Their hands were behind their head as they stared up at the endless sky, grinning to them-self. 

     “What are you looking at?” I tilted my head slightly, forcing my gaze away from their face and upwards to look at the sky as well. 

     “The moon. It’s out early… and it’s beautiful…” 

     “Y’know… people used to say staring at the moon made you crazy…” Smiling and turning their face to me, the kid answered with a slight glint in their eye. 

     “What would it hurt to be crazy? I could call myself a Moonchild and go find others like me. All born from the same place with minds as carefree and unburdened as a summer’s day. And together, we will be Moonchildren, conquerors of the universe!” The crazy child rolled on the ground and suddenly gasped, reaching down to grab a flower from the ground before standing and walking toward me slowly. 

     When the child reached me it took my hand, opening my palm and gently setting the flower in it, whispering. “Monnie?” I hummed and looked up at them, seeing their eyes glowing in admiration as they looked at the flower. “What’s that one mean?” Even standing this kid only went up to my shoulders as I sat down on the damp grass, small pine needles sticking to my sleeves as I tapped my chin slowly, thinking as I looked at it and letting out a small rush of air. “Oh…” 

     The child’s eyes widened and they stared at me intently, making me laugh quietly. “Well… it’s a carnation, first of all. They’re one of my favorites-”

     “They’re my favorite too, then!” I nodded at the child and looked back down at the flower. 

     “And you see here how it’s yellow?” Even though I didn't look up I could see the kid nodding. “Well… yellow carnations symbolize disdain, rejection, or disappointment.” A small whimper came from the child and I could see its pain through its large, shining eyes. “But, this is okay, because the rest of the flower is beautiful. The white… that symbolizes pure love and innocence.” 

     “Oh, that sounds beautiful…” 

     “Yes, and there’s one more… the striping of the colors. It symbolizes something too.” I looked up as the kid stared at the flower with awe. “Striped carnations symbolize refusal.” The child’s eyes shot open and they took the flower in their small hand, cradling it.

     “It’s okay. Even if the innocent love you had before is lost I won’t refuse you.” I smiled at how beautiful the child looked like that. So pure and innocent and perfect… as if nothing could hurt them.

     But I knew you were going to leave me in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit and my schedule for updates is weird, I'm just not sure I did the first chapter right, so I'm going to go through and edit it before I post again. I just need to fix up some stuff so my brain can focus on where I'm going with this because I'm starting to get writers block and I feel like introducing the characters is taking a long time. I just want to treat everyone equally, so... Yeah.... 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated~ I'm probably going to change this chapter too, so look out for the changes in case you missed something important... anyway... I gotta go. Bye for now~


	6. Have Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST: Inova- Disowned, INZO- Lowly Overthinker, Tails & Inverness- Skeleton, Gnash- imagine if, Elderbrook- Old Friend.   
> (Just a suggestion~)

          As I lay in bed that night I couldn’t help thinking how this didn't feel right. I could somehow remember what that man did to me and yet, I couldn’t figure out the guy who showed up in his place. So many people know me, and yet, I don’t even remember climbing a tree. It made my head spin and I rolled onto my stomach, pushing my face into the pillows and trying to make them suffocate me when I had a better idea. _Maybe if I fell again I could actually die this time, or at least jolt some memories…_

          I stood up and walked around the school, looking for a balcony I had seen briefly as I was running away from that nightmare. After a long while of twisting and turning I found the glass sliding doors- but they were already partially open. I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed the doors the rest of the way open, looking around for whoever- or whatever- could be out here. Walking farther out I caught this faint scent of strawberry pocky. My eyebrows went up in alarm as I noticed yet another boy sitting on the edge of the balcony. Walking slowly so I didn't scare him into falling from the roof, I reached out and grabbed his jacket hood, pulling him to the ground.

         What surprised me wasn’t the fact that he didn't even open his eyes, but the way he responded. “Oh, hey. Fancy seeing you here. Hah. Isn’t that funny?”

         I looked around before pointing at myself and babbling like an idiot. “Me?”

         “Yes you, stupid. Who else would pull me off the roof. It’s not like anyone else even cares… Not even Yoongi…” The boy whispered the last part and I raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly understanding.

         “Oh… so this is like that unrequited love kind of depression, isn’t it. Don’t worry hun, I’ve had tons of experience with that.” His face contorted slightly and he let out a choked laugh.

         “Seriously? Literally everyone you talk to falls at your feet- of course, sometimes it’s in more of a friendship type way, like me~” The way he finished the sentence made my heart flutter in adoration, so I decided it wouldn’t hurt if I stared a little longer.

         “I have a question…” The boy hummed softly and I took that as a yes. “Why are your eyes still closed?” The laugh he let out held so much confusion and sadness that I felt as if my very soul just shook violently.

         “Wow. Thanks. I thought I already told you this but I’ll say it again. What’s the use of opening them if there isn’t a difference?” I whistled lowly, making a sound like a missile and the boy made a noise like an explosion. It made me laugh and my brain felt that odd sense of deja fucking vu again.

         “So uh… you can’t see?” The boy guffawed.

         “Where have you been in the past twenty-four hours?”

         “Apparently I fell out of a tree and lost my memories…” The boy gasped softly and I laughed at the cute face he made.

         “Well that explains a lot… Please let me reintroduce myself.” He sat up and his eyelids opened, revealing beautiful brown orbs that looked like they were coated in a thin layer of cloudy glass. “My name is Jimin and we’ve been friends for basically your entire life. We even applied to this school together- by that I mean at the exact same time- and the only reason you’re here is because of me. You were gonna go to some engineering school in the States.” I scoff and roll my eyes.

         “Why would I be that stupid?”

         “Because you were always in love with the stars and wanted to find a way to explore more than anyone else.” I furrow my eyebrows slowly and tilt my head.

         “Then… why am I going here? Exploring the stars seems as if, although it’s not as interesting, it’s more stable than being a fashion designer.” Jimin hummed and nodded slowly.

         “Yes, I suppose, but you can study the stars easier here too. I mean, the air’s so clear, you can just look up and the entire sky is visible.” I tilt my head and furrow my eyebrows slightly.

          “Jimin… I don’t mean to be rude but… how would you know?” His expression darkens slightly before the carefree smile is back.

          “Because you always explained it to me in such detail. I’ve never seen the night sky very well before, because I lived in Korea most of my life- and even then my vision was starting to go- but the way you described it made me fall in love with it too. Now I’ve been trying to build a way to see the sky like you do… It’s just… it’s difficult when you can’t exactly see what you’re designing either.” I hummed and nodded slowly before my gaze traveled up to the sky that he was talking about.

           My breath caught in my throat and joined the lump that had formed so slowly I hadn’t even noticed it. Before I realised what I was doing, I had begun whispering under my breath. “I’m sorry…” Jimin shot into a sitting position, catching my attention as he slowly turned his head toward me. I expected his gaze to be painfully aware, but it was if his expression just passed through me.

          “Did you say something?”

          “N-no.” I silently cursed the lump in my throat that had caused me to stutter.

          “C’mon. I might be blind but it increases my hearing by like, ten percent.” His expression hardened into a cold stare, his lips set into a firm line. He looked as if he could sit there waiting forever and I sighed exasperatedly, never being one to voice my emotions well.

          “I just said I’m sorry…” I crossed my arms slightly and looked away from him again, ignoring the fact that my eyes had begun to sting. Through my peripheral vision I caught Jimin’s expression softening, until it looked a lot like that of a mother dog watching her pup playing catch. Suddenly the haze in my vision deepened and I barely registered as he opened his arms toward me.

          “C’mere love.” I turned toward him and tried to harden my expression before remembering he couldn’t see me. Slowly I walked toward him and crouched down before leaning into him. “That’s it~” I could practically feel his soft smile before he wrapped his arms comfortingly around me, pulled me into his crossed legs, and started to rock. “Now, if it’s not too difficult, could you tell Oppa why you’re sorry? I don’t see why you should be, but maybe talking about it will help you feel better?”

          Although Jimin using the word Oppa in third person made me cringe internally, the way he said it was so endearing I couldn’t hold it anymore. My shoulders started to shake as silent sobs wracked my body. I turned my eyes towards the sky as if seeing the twinkling lights looking perfectly happy would be the thing to help me feel better. _I must be one stupid piece of shit…_ Slowly I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes turned towards the heavens as I finally answered.

          “I’m sorry because I can’t do anything. I’m sorry that I don’t remember my best friend, or the man who loves me, or the boy who gets jealous over me, or the child who I met in the hallways that helped me through a hard time, or the person I met in the dark, or my roommate, or the mother figure of a friend that I caught kissing him, and also the strong man-child who almost broke my ribs and then thought something was wrong when I acknowledged that he was taller than me… plus whoever I haven’t even met yet that I’m going to have to introduce myself to even though they already know me.” I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath, extremely grateful that Jimin was blind so that he couldn’t see the tears spilling down my cheeks without me even trying to stop them. Maybe that’s why he had ended up being my best friend.

          “Most of all though, I’m sorry because I was the one who caused it. Because if I hadn’t been so stubborn I would be able to know all of you already and I wouldn’t be such a horrible friend.” As I finished pouring my heart out, I heard Jimin gasp loudly. He pulled me into his chest and made shushing noises.

          “Don’t say that. It isn’t your fault you fell. Of course, you didn't have to climb the tree, but I’m sure fate had a lot to do with it as well. You don’t have to blame yourself. None of it is your fault. And you are never ever a horrible friend! You’re not even half as bad as Kookie, and all of us love him with all of our hearts no matter how annoying he can get. He has an adult side too, though. But listen, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m sure all of this will eventually get better and it won't even be that long of a time, okay? We were already friends anyway, so it should be relatively easy, I promise.” I sighed into his shirt, listening to his heartbeat and his voice before closing my eyes and smiling softly.

          “Thanks Jimin. I think I really needed to hear it.” What I did not need to hear, of course, was the strangled cry that came from the doorway a second later.

          “J-Jimin!? What are you doing!?” I sniffled slightly before hurriedly drying my face and turning toward the source of the noise. Of course, the source of the sound had come from someone I didn't know yet, but at his side was someone I knew a little too well, considering the note back in my vanity.

          “K-Kim?” I tilted my head slightly, still clinging to Jimin’s shirt slightly. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as his eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head away from me. Ever the light and fluffy, Jimin smiled and kept his arms wrapped around me.

          “Oh, hey Hobi~ Is someone else with you?” ‘Hobi’ scoffed and looked us up and down disapprovingly.

          “Yeah. It’s Namjoon. And he’s not so ecstatic to see you two like… this…” I rolled my eyes and looked at Jimin to see his eyebrows start to creep down toward the bridge of his nose in confusion.

          “Why not? Is something wrong with me rocking her?”

          “Yeah, Hobi. Is there something wrong with that?” I glared at him and laughed at his expression. Hobi’s mouth had dropped open as if he’d been hit with a tranquilizer dart and he shook his head slowly.

          “I- I just thought she was… y’know… and so did Joon… but he thought Jimin initiated… and he didn't know what to do so he came to me and… Oh goshes… I’m so sorry guys…” Jimin hums and pats my head.

          “You do realize if she was like that she’d trigger me too. I’m not entirely like Joon and all of you guys.” Hobi runs a hand through his hair nervously and walks toward us slowly before calling Namjoon over to us. He looked as if he had just kicked a crippled puppy as I glared up at him.

           “Well you’re a p-pervert.” I cursed silently again as a hiccup caught in my throat.

           “I’m sorry, I didn't realize what was happening, I just kind of saw you crawl towards him and then… well, what was I supposed to think? I decided to get Hobi because he seems to be the only one really capable of dealing with this kind of stuff…”

           “Oh. And you didn't get him when you saw Jin of course. Because ratting out on him would hurt you, right? And ratting out on defenseless Jimin would only help you. Well, y’know what? At least Jimin can tell me how he feels instead of hiding behind the fact that I got amnesia as a way to act like our relationship is merely platonic.” I spat back at him without thinking.

           “But I-I-” Namjoon spluttered slightly before I cut him off again, pulling Jimin’s arms off of me as I stood up, walking towards Joon and pointing a finger at him angrily.

          “You what? Wait! I know already! You use others to get what you want and then pretend as if you’re innocent just so that you don’t have to deal with the backlash. How do you think your mother would feel you ass-faced prick? Do you think she would enjoy her son pushing people around and manipulating them for his own twisted pleasures? I don’t think so.”

          “Don’t you dare bring my mother into this.” His eyes slowly darkened and I felt another lump form in my throat, this time carrying fear with it. “I wasn’t hiding anything from you. I was trying not to hurt you or make you feel like you were being manipulated, and I was trying to make sure Jimin didn't manipulate you like- you know what? Nevermind. It’s not like you’d care that much anyway, seeing as you never care about anything. Or anybody, for that matter.” I felt a growl start to build deep inside my chest, mingling with the lump. It didn't feel like anything I’d ever wish upon anyone unless I really hated them. My voice shook as I jabbed his chest with my finger.

          “You know what Namjoon? You’re right. I don’t care. You can go fuck yourself into oblivion for all I really care.” Something erupted deep inside him as I pushed past him, and I could feel it. Suddenly there was an arm around my wrist and I was pulled into the air and dropped onto Namjoon’s shoulders. The scent of pine and cherry and vanilla rushed into my senses as my nose drove into his lower back. I balled my hands into fists and hit him repeatedly, wailing as he yelled goodnight to the boys.

           As I tried to kick my legs I noticed three things; One, he had an arm wrapped tightly around my knees, two, he had started walking, and three, he was holding me like he was afraid to break me. “Thanks for taking me to my room but I think it’s the other way.”

          After a few minutes I gave up and slumped against his back, mumbling into his shirt. My eyes were starting to droop before he answered, and I had jolted back awake as I heard him chuckle deeply. “I know you’re tired, but you’re going to seriously regret talking to me like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY I'm bacckk.   
> AND OMLLLANTISSSS 110 hits!? Guys thank you so so so so muchhhh!!  
> I'm not sure where the heck this story is going still but uhm maybe some inapropro in the next chapter so... Leggo. (Sorry I'm really really tired atmmm.)  
> See you all soon (maybe, hopefully...) 
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are super appreciated~ Thanks bunchesss


	7. I Will Tell You My Story (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY It's my birthday! Also sorry this took so long I've been busy.   
> DISCLAIMER: SMUT!!! 18+ (Don't Yell At Me)

          Eventually Namjoon made it to his bedroom, and as he set me down on the bed, I noticed that my legs had started shaking. Determined not to let him see me as a weakling- although I’m pretty sure he knew how weak I was anyway- I glared up at him and set my face firmly. 

          “You talk as if you treating me like a toy and telling me I’m ‘going to regret it’ isn’t manipulating me as well.” I felt smug as I watched his face twist into something I’d never seen before. Was it rage? 

          “Oh, you’re going to regret it, for sure. But if you want me to be like I used to be with you…” He leaned closer to me and I shrunk back slightly, like this he was practically hovering over my small frame. “When you had your memories, we would do this all the time…” His eyes slowly traveled over my body. Deep down it made me shudder… but, if I were to be completely honest… it wasn’t all that bad. 

          “W-what do you mean?” I swallowed thickly and felt my ears start to burn, this heat almost becoming unbearable as he leaned ever closer. 

          “I feel like you know what I mean… somewhere deep, deep, inside…” Although his voice was barely a whisper I felt as if it echoed throughout my mind, repeating everything, but warping it slightly every time he uttered another word. My head felt as if it were submerged under water and spinning slowly.  _ Maybe I just need to lie down…  _ A smirk slowly etched across his face as I sunk lower and lower onto the mattress with every breath we shared, shutting my eyes tightly to make everything stop.

          When I finally opened my eyes again, the room was no longer spinning and Namjoon was staring at me with the gaze of, well, I couldn’t really explain it. There were stars in his eyes, but not like the stars of fairy tales, not like a lovesick puppy. They were more like the twinkle of someone who knew something you didn't and who was willing to exploit it until you broke. Like the gleam of a star rushing through the sky, waiting to strike at just the right moment- when you were least expecting. But… they were also kind, and caring, and like a child watching over a rose he had picked specifically for his mother. The most wonder-filled gaze of a child watching through the window of, well,  _ a magic shop _ . 

          Something about that last thought caused a giggle to bubble from my throat, his gaze suddenly hardening as he leaned even closer to me, barely a breath away. Oh God, if I could have moved in that second I would have pulled him to me and never let him go.

          “Is something about this situation funny to you?” One of his eyebrows arched slightly and the burning on my ear and cheeks felt as if my face were igniting.

          “N-no s-sir…” I took a deep breath and tried not to stare too deeply at his perfect features.  _ How could anyone call this man anything other than breathtaking…?  _

          His smirk deepened along with his dimples, making me suck in a sharp breath, nervous energy instantly coursing through my veins as he leaned even closer. He must have been less than an inch away, because I remember his breath smelled of mint and pine needles. 

          “What a good little whore you are…” At this point the heat was way too much and I tugged my arms in front of my face, covering as much of it as I possibly could, earning a deep chuckle from him. “Aww, how cute.” I felt his body heat move away slightly and my arms were carefully pried from my face, but I shut my eyes tightly before I could gauge his reaction. A slow chuckle suddenly echoed in my ear and one of his arms wrapped around my waist. “But being cute isn’t going to stop me…” 

          I took a shaky breath and forced my eyes open, turning to face him and tell him what I thought about that [ _ What exactly did I think?] _ But as I turned he must have gotten an idea, because I was suddenly pulled onto his lap and sitting directly on top of-  _ Holy shit!  _

          “N-Namjoon! Y-you-” He placed a finger over his lips and smirked again, my form practically melting into his grip just from that simple action. “Wh-what are you doing to me…?” I whispered morally against his lips. The hand that was once at his mouth was slowly inching from my tailbone to the back of my neck. 

          “Whatever you want me to…” 

          I shivered and ran my hands over his shirt facilely, gripping his lapels desperately and pulling our mouths together, drinking in every inch of his being and sighing contently as a slight groan struggled out of his throat. I realized at that moment that if he ever made that noise again I would be on my knees with my mouth open. 

          “P-please-” I whimpered defeatedly against his lips. 

          “Please what?” 

          “Please p-punish me, I-I did something s-stupid a-and-” I breathed deeply and closed my eyes slightly, “I-I deserve anything and e-everything you do to m-me…”

          As if I had flipped a switch inside of him his grip on me tightened and I was pushed to the mattress again, this time on my hands and knees. His weight pressed against me carefully and I pressed back against him lasciviously, earning another sly chuckle and feeling a shiver travel down my spine. His mouth was suddenly next to my ear and he whispered into it haughtily. 

          “Baby… What’s my name?” 

          “N-Namjoon?” I knew this was probably playing stupid, just his grip on my waist signified to me how kinky this man could be. But I was going to go through a lot at this moment, so why not act innocent?  _ It’s not like that veneer will last long…  _ The slow chuckle that once again echoed throughout the room forced me to shiver so intensely that I had to grip the bed sheets an incredulous amount in order to keep my balance. 

          “Try again love…” I heard careless movement behind me and fought the urge to look back. 

          “M-master?” 

          “That’s a good guess Kitten, but… try something a little more… how should I put this… salacious?” A shudder ran down my spine as I shut my eyes, ignoring the sounds of drawers opening and closing painstakingly slowly and hoping to God my weaknesses weren’t already at the tips of his fingers.

          “Is it… Daddy?” Slow clapping resounded around the room and I noticed it was moving closer to the bed. Suddenly, his lips were next to my ear and his hot breath teased at the sensitive skin behind it. 

          “Ah, good job… Baby is so good at this, hm?” A hand was suddenly in my hair, pulling my head back as he began marking my neck hungrily. His touches made my skin throb in a wonderful fashion, and I gulped audibly, my lips and tongue instantly dry. “Is something wrong?” I shook my head and leaned into him needily. 

          “Would you like more?” My head nodded quickly, my thoughts muddled together in a fashion so abstract I could hardly speak. “Use your words love~” His hand teased at the band of my shorts and I pushed against him again, the words sticking to the back of my tongue. 

          “Y-yes, please D-Daddy.” I shuddered at the way just vocalizing it suddenly made the once innocent, childish word suddenly perverted and smutty, like a girl losing her virginity with one heedless touch… Abruptly my shorts were yanked off my frame and thrown on the floor, Namjoon’s hand caressing my ass in a deliberately chaste fashion. 

          “Remember, if at any time you want me to stop you have to say Red. Got it?” I nodded slowly and his hand stopped. “Repeat it for me?” 

          “I-if at any t-time I want to s-stop, I have to s-say Red.” He cooed softly and grazed his fingertips over my panties, his touches expertly brushing against my slit and causing my mouth to drop open. I knew he could see my reaction perfectly, and his observant nature wouldn’t spare a second. My suspicions were confirmed almost immediately when he began to do it a few more times, pressing down slightly at different spots after each interval.

          “I’ve barely even touched you and I can tell how wet you are… what a dirty little baby…” A whine tore from my throat as he continued to tease me, my body growing impatient, but my mind suddenly growing sharper.  _ What am I doing? Am I really going to let this man that I barely know use me like this? What do I do if he disregards me tomorrow or even as soon as he’s done? And most importantly…  _

_           Why do I not care? _

          My thoughts were interrupted as his hand suddenly slid my panties to the side, exposing me to the cold air and causing my body to twitch anxiously.  _ What if he noticed that I was damaged goods and wanted to return me to the shelf? What if he thought I was more vile than anything he noticed before? What if I smelled and he suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near me? How could I live with myself after that…  _

          Against better judgement, I turned my head slightly to watch him and my breath caught in my throat. I saw him just… staring at me. As if I were the most beautiful view on a summer’s day, or Aphrodite in that painting of her birth from the seafoam. 

          “Fucking hell… You’re so beautiful…” His voice practically broke as he turned his gaze to meet mine.  _ Why does he look at me like that? What does he love so much about me that while I lay here practically naked for him- a man I can’t remember clearly- all he sees is his perfect beauty and not how whorish I am…?  _

          “I- th-that’s not t-true-” He sighed and shook his head slowly as he ran a finger along my most sensitive spot, making me shiver and grip the sheets beneath me harder. 

          “Baby… What's my name again?”

          “Uh.. Daddy?” 

          “And who knows better, Daddy or his baby?”

          “D-daddy does?” 

          “Good job~! You always learn so quickly…” As he praised me he pressed sloppy kisses down my back, distracting me as he pushed his finger inside of me slowly. I arched my back and fought the urge to drop onto the sheets. A quiet moan pushed past my lips and a tremor wracked my body again, adding to the pleasure. I could barely breathe and my head started spinning again.  _ How does he always manage to do this to me…  _

          A slight scoff pulled me from my bliss as I realized I had spoken aloud. 

          “S-sorry-” 

          “Baby, never say sorry about anything, especially when you're giving yourself to someone. Understood?” As soon as his words clicked in my mind I nodded solemnly, which caused me to push back against his finger more, wrenching a moan from my throat and making my arms tremble vehemently. 

          “M-more, p-please more Daddy…” Namjoon snickered but obliged, curling his finger slowly and causing my back to arch again, a whimpered moan prying itself from my soul and making my fingernails scream from the strain of the fabric against them. 

          “You’re so delicate… I’m afraid if I do anything else you’ll rip apart…” Namjoon scoffed mockingly at my reactions.

          “N-no! P-please don’t s-stop. I-I can take it!” He hummed doubtfully but started moving his finger inside me, my body moving along gently with his achingly slow pace. All too soon he was pushing another finger into me, and a low moan twisted from my insides. 

          “You take my fingers so well… As if you were sculpted just for them…” A blush scorched across my face, causing me to giggle innocently as I turned to watch him. His face stretched into a loving smile before melting into the smug expression he wore all too much lately.

          “You're s-slow…” He laughed mockingly again and raised an eyebrow slowly. 

          “You want me to go faster?” I nodded slightly and he removed his fingers, shaking his head.

          “Sorry angel, not tonight.” I whined loudly and turned around, slowly crawling onto his lap and trying to rock my hips against his clothed thigh, wanting more than that simple taste. He didn't seem to be making any move to stop me, which had me slightly confused.

          “Why not?” I pouted and pressed sloppy kisses along his collarbone. 

          “Because this isn’t a treat. It’s a punishment. And I hope you remember it for a while. You can’t have everything you want because you’re special, and you can’t go around messing with other people. You also shouldn’t talk back, it’s rude.” To this day I marvel at how he managed to stay so calm while I was teasing him and trying to get off on his wondrously sculpted thighs. 

          Suddenly I was being pushed to the bed and my wrists were tied together with a silky ribbon. It was red, which I found ironic, and was very gentle… In a harsh kind of way. My eyes widened and I struggled against the ties before remembering what this could mean. A devilish gleam seemed to sting my eyes as I watched his chest heave painfully.

          “Haha! I got… you…?” He smirked down at me and I noticed something hard and silver gleaming in the fist of one of my hands. Something I hadn’t noticed the entire time. 

          “Silly child… you can’t defeat me that easily.” His deep voice sent another wave of shivers through my body, and my eyelids fluttered softly. But my peace didn't last long, because he was suddenly pushing me to the bed and pressing the metal device into my depths without any warning. 

          “N-Namjoon! Wh-what the-” He raised an eyebrow and, apparently, pressed a button, causing my body to jerk harshly. 

          “It’s rude to use the wrong name when you’re addressing someone.” I bit down on my lip to the point it was drawing beads of blood to the surface, and he ran his tongue over the salty redness. “Careful sugar…” My left hand flew to my mouth as I struggled to swallow a moan. 

          “Daddy~ P-please!” I reached my free hand toward him and whined as he inched backwards slyly. 

          “No.” 

          I whined louder and gripped the sheets as the vibration suddenly grew more apparent. Watching him move in a fashion so similar to the way he touched me made me even more frustrated. 

          “C-come back…” He shook his head and smirked, resetting the pillows on the edge of the bed so that he was leaning against them and just watching me. 

          “I think I’m good…” The way his eyes undressed me completely and seemed to touch me with a lewd obscenity felt vulgar, but it made me feel… incomparable. No one had ever looked at me the way he did. No one had done anything like  _ this _ to me before. And I was once again at a loss for air. My brain was muddled and I barely registered the fact that his smirk was back, and his hand was moving under his waistband. His eyes continued to watch me but his head suddenly rolled back. He must have bumped up one of the settings again because I was wracked with shivers again and the most immense pleasure I had ever experienced. 

          “Daddy!” I screamed out and moaned whoreishly. Some kind of knot had been forming in the pit of my stomach and I hadn’t really noticed it before, but suddenly I thought it might burst. My breath was hot and heavy as I rolled my head forward, forcing my eyes to focus on the man in control of all of this. 

          His eyes were on me and his tongue moved over his lips slowly and hungrily.  _ Oh, how I wish he would touch me…  _ My eyes trailed down his form and I shook more as I noticed that his sizeable dick had been pulled from his jeans. His hand jerked it slowly, making my stomach curl nervously. At one point I bucked my hips, making him roll his head back. Slow groans seemed to rip themselves from his throat and I couldn't help closing my legs. I bucked my hips again and covered my mouth, watching Namjoon continue to jerk himself off to the thought of me.  _ Hopefully. _

          A scream suddenly tore from my throat and Namjoon’s head jerked up, watching me and smirking as the knot in my stomach got far too close to tearing apart. 

          “Daddy! I-I’m s-so- ohh~” He hummed and licked his lips again, nodding slowly.

          “Cum Baby… It’s okay.” At the command my entire body writhed, my eyes glazing over and everything suddenly going dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Sorry if it's crap, this is my first time writing smut so...   
> Anywho... My play finished! I think it went well, but hopefully now I'll have more time to write for you guys!   
> (I did get grounded for getting litty tho... Whoops) 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated   
> Love you guyssss xx

**Author's Note:**

> HOIIII~ Thanks for reading my first story~ I wasn't really sure what to write about so... This is what I came up with, I guess. It's gonna be kinda dark, so I'll try to keep some uplifting chapters in there until the end... whenever that may be.  
>  Kudos are appreciated and again, thanks for reading.


End file.
